


Anxiety

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really specific thing that happened to me and I just wanted Luke there so this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

I hung up the phone with my mom and I lost it. I lost it and I couldn’t hold back. I slid down the wall and sobbed into my knees. The tears had been there since this morning but I had somehow managed to keep my composure during the day. I even took a test, a test I probably failed, but I took it and I was okay. But it built up and I couldn’t make it stop. I had been off my antidepressant for three days and my anxiety had been off the charts since yesterday. I was sick and I was unable to motivate myself to do anything. Luke was home now but he had spent the night with the boys last night to do some radio promos. I had gotten so good at not running to him with all my problems while he was away so I didn’t even think to call him when I realized I needed some support. 

I hadn’t gotten up from my spot against the wall when Luke came home half an hour later. My eyes were closed and the mascara filled tears were dried on my cheeks. 

“What happened, baby?” Luke asked with a noticeable concern in his voice. He sat down next to me wrapping his long arm around my shoulder and I buried my face in his chest.

“I’m just so angry. My body is so anxious and my blood pressure has been so high the past two days.” I responded, my voice muffled by his shirt.

“Did you not take your meds?” He asked quietly.

“No!” I shouted. “The fucking doctor’s office fucked up my prescription and didn’t call it in the pharmacy and I haven’t taken it in three days. I called today and I’m getting it tonight but I’m just so frustrated. Plus I took a test today which I was not in the right frame of mind for so I probably failed miserably and I have a paper due next week which I have to start thinking about and I just want to relax, my body needs to relax.”

“Shh, shh,” he cooed and brought me closer. One of his large hands rubbed my back soothingly while the other cupped the back of my head holding it against his chest. “I don’t have anything tonight so we can just lay in bed and cuddle, okay?” I nodded against him. “All right lets get you into something more comfortable.” He picked me up and took us upstairs. Once we got to our bedroom he placed me on the bed and went to the dresser. 

“Do you want pants or shorts?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Neither. Just one of your shirts please,” I answered. He smirked and hummed in response. I wiggled out of my pants and lifted my shirt above my head. Luke brought his shirt over and helped me put it on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to the top of my head. 

“You’re in desperate need of some Luke time, baby.” I smiled up at him and nodded. He let go and turned the covers down for me to get in. He crawled in after me and positioned me so he was on his back and my head was on his chest. His hand inched up the back of my shirt as he drew lines up and down my spine with his fingers. The rhythm of his heart against my ear calmed my nerves and my breathing slowed. 

“Thank you,” I whispered. 

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” Luke replied. “Why didn’t you call me yesterday? I could’ve come back earlier.”

“I just didn’t think about it. I got so good at dealing with things on my own when you’re away so I just let it out myself.” 

“You can always call me when I’m away. I’m always here to talk you through things or just be with you. We don’t have to say anything, we can just lay on the phone together listening to each other breathe.” I heard the smile in his voice.

“That sounds nice. But you’re here now so I’m going to take advantage of it.” I snuggled closer to him and his arm wrapped around me tighter. 

“Me too, baby,” he replied and we both fell asleep.


End file.
